Fírnen
'Fírnen '(pronounced "Feer-nin") hatched from the green dragon egg, which was seized from the clutches of Galbatorix at the end of Inheritance. By listening to the thoughts of the dragon inside the egg, Galbatorix determined that this dragon was male.June 2009 Q&A with Christopher Paolini, Apr. 23, 2011 This information was first revealed to Eragon by Murtagh. Fírnen hatched for the elf Arya when she had arrived at Tialdarí Hall and was queen. She raised him on the Crags of Tel'naeír until he was able to defend himself. He and Arya visited Eragon before her coronation announcement, and also stayed with him until his departure to find a new land in which to raise the Dragon Riders once more. His mental voice was deep, even deeper than Glaedr's or Vrael's dragon Umaroth, as Eragon said when they finally met face to face. He and Saphira were mates for a short time before Eragon left to find a new place for the Dragons to be raised. Both Saphira and Fírnen were depressed at their separation. Physical appearance Fírnen's scales were the colors of leaves and emeralds, and near-white green near the base of his paws. His eyes were not the same color as his scales, unlike the other dragons, but were in fact amber. It was unknown how he perceived the colours in his vision, although greens were likely more vibrant than other colors. He had white spikes, although they were a darker shade than Saphira's. He was still young at the end of the Rider War, and so had a more gangly body than Saphira's, with thinner legs than Thorn or Glaedr. The origins of his name are presently unknown. Personality Fírnen was a very young dragon, only around five to six months old. His age is measured by his ability to breathe fire. Fírnen's voice is very deep, deeper than Glaedr or any of the dragon Eldunarí. Due to being raised away from everyone except Arya and animals for a longer time than Saphira, he is very unsure of what he can do until he meets Saphira, when she tested him for mating by fighting with him. History Not much of his early life is clear, as he only appeared for a few days before Eragon and Saphira left to find new land, but it was mentioned that he was raised on the Crags of Tel'naeír. None of his lineage is known of yet. Trivia *Before Fírnen's name was revealed, he was nicknamed "Greeni". *Fírnen is not the only known dragon to have a different eye color than his scales but Shruikan as well, who had pale blue eyes. *He is the only dragon left in civilized Alagaesia as Thorn has left. Glaedr and Shruikan are dead and Saphira has left to raise the dragon eggs. However, there are two left that have not hatched, and they are in the dwarves' and Urgals' possesion. It is unknown whether Saphira will lay eggs sired by him. Gallery Inheritance Sweden (Arvtagaren).jpg See also * Inheritance * Arya References de:Fírnen es:Fírnen pl:Fírnen ru:Фирнен Category:Dragons Category:Males